Meu único vício
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: Nada como o cheiro de loção pós-barba, perfume masculino e cigarro para me descontrolar.
1. Marlene

Cap. 1 - Marlene

"_Nunca gostei muito das sextas feiras, costumava voltar mais cedo para casa, o trabalho nunca durava muito tempo, as sextas eram típicos dias vazios no bar._

_E justamente hoje era sexta-feira, mais o pior não era isso, o pior era ter que ficar esperando um cliente inconveniente resolver sair do bar, afinal, era sempre eu que fechava, Tom, o dono, nunca tinha muita paciência para isso. Por falta de paciência talvez, fiquei comprometida a limpar com mais força do que o normal as mesas do bar, só não esperava ser observada tão atentamente._

_Ele era um rapaz bonito, cabelos negros que caiam desleixadamente em seu rosto de feições delicadas e ah, um belo par de olhos azuis, seu porte físico mostrava definitivamente que ele praticava algum tipo de exercício físico, era um rapaz atraente e como era._

_Fui até a mesa em que ele tomava seu café expresso, já estava tarde o suficiente para mim e eu precisava fechar o bar, minha casa não era muito longe, mais mesmo assim nunca gostei de voltar tarde. _

_-Deseja mais alguma coisa?_

_Perguntei discretamente e ele inclinou o rosto para mim, tinha um fraco cheiro de tabaco que chegava até a ser agradável._

_-Sua companhia._

_Me sentei a mesa, já estava acostumada a aturar outros clientes dando em cima de mim e nunca gostei realmente disso, por mais que fossem bonitos, mas eu dava tudo para ir para casa agora._

_-Desculpe, mais você pretende demorar? Já esta tarde e eu preciso voltar para casa._

_Ele sorriu sedutor, não vendo que eu nunca daria valor aquele sorriso e pegou um cigarro do bolso._

_-Por um acaso você tem um isqueiro?_

_Ele não tinha apenas um cheiro fraco de tabaco, era possível sentir o cheiro de loção pós-barba e perfume masculino, que certamente me descontrolava._

_-Não, você não pode fumar nesse estabelecimento, desculpe._

_Ele colocou o cigarro no bolso e voltou a olhar para mim._

_-Eu sempre esqueço de trazer meu isqueiro._

_Ele afirmou e eu olhei para o relógio que apontava meia-noite e meia. Por que aquele rapaz queria tanto perturbar minha paz?_

_-Sabe, você é muito bonita para uma garçonete._

_Eu quase corei e iria se ele não fosse tão grosseiro em diminuir meu trabalho._

_-Me desculpe, mas isso não foi tão delicado quanto você esperava._

_Ele sorriu e se levantou. Finalmente eu poderia ir para casa, a casa que eu dividia com minha melhor amiga dês do final do ensino médio, Lily Evans era extremamente educada em comparação a uma garota como eu._

_-Não menti... Sabe, sobre você ser bonita._

_Eu não pude evitar sorrir, afinal, de qualquer maneira aquilo era um elogio. Não que eu nunca houvesse recebido um elogio, recebia quase todos os dias elogios, mais resistir aquela voz, falando daquele jeito..._

_-Obrigada... São 15,00 dólares._

_Ele tirou uma nota de vinte do bolso e me entregou. Apalpei meus bolsos, por falta de sorte todo dinheiro estava no caixa._

_-Um minuto, vou pegar o troco._

_Fui rapidamente até o caixa, pegando uma nota de cinco, por descuido deixei cair no chão e me abaixei para pegar, levantei e quando voltei até o balcão ele não estava mais lá. O que ele queria? Pagar-me pela conversa? Que rapaz arrogante!_

_Fechei o bar e fui para a casa, precisava de ajuda, não que eu estivesse apaixonada, não, claro que não, mais não conseguir parar de pensar em um homem que acha que você é alguma... Dançarina de Bordel, ou o que seja, é mais que uma ofensa. Sinceramente,o que ele queria?_

_Tão arrogante e grosseiro, mas por que eu não conseguia mais para de pensar nele? Bem... Quando voltei a minha noção já estava na porta do meu apartamento, procurei pelas chaves na bolsa, mais estava muito nervosa para conseguir encontrá-las, toquei a capainha e entrei como um furação dentro de casa ao ver Lily abrir a porta ainda de roupão._

_-O que ouve?_

_Deitei-me no sofá e observei a TV ligada no canal de receitas._

_-Não sei, um cara me deixou com o troco do dinheiro dele e agora eu não consigo parar de pensar, isso é muito idiota da minha parte, não?._

_Lily se sentou ao meu lado, não ligando para o gasto de energia que a TV fazia ligada sem ninguém assistir._

_-Quanto foi?_

_Eu suspirei, claro que Lily faria pouco caso de eu ter ficado com cinco dólares, mas ver minha amiga fingir estar interessada chegava até a ser engraçado._

_-5,00 dólares._

_Lily riu como eu imaginado e segurou minha mão._

_-E como era o rapaz que lhe deixou com o troco?_

_Mais que pergunta sem sentido! O que eu quero é devolver esse dinheiro! Não é? Bem... Acho que... Não! É, claro que é._

_-Bem, ele era bastante bonito, Lily... Por que?_

_Lily voltou a rir pegando um pedaço de bolo na mesinha em frente ao sofá e me deu._

_-Marlene, uma mulher adulta não devia se apaixonar tão facilmente assim._

_Que estúpida eu, pedir conselhos a uma romântica incorrigível! Devia é ter falado com Alice, não que a resposta de Alice fosse melhor, mas pelo menos não me fazia me comparar a uma idiota apaixonada, "Que ridículo Marlene, se contenha!"._

_-Não, eu não estou apaixonada._

_Neguei, apesar de duvidar secretamente disso._

_-Continue negando._

_Ela saiu da sala dando de ombros e foi para seu quarto, pretendendo terminar seu banho, que eu, havia interrompido para abrir a porta._

_Não me surpreendi ao velo entrar pela porta no outro dia, se sentando na mesma mesa e sustentando o mesmo sorrisinho malicioso, suspirei, não me dando conta de que ao contrario de ontem, o bar estava mais cheio do que o normal._

_Ele estava me encarando, mas não cedi à tentação, continuei limpando o bar e servindo mais clientes que chegavam. _

_-Você esta mais linda ainda hoje._

_Alguém murmurou sedutoramente no meu ouvido e eu senti um arrepio passar por minha espinha, me virei rapidamente dando de cara com ele._

_-Você não devia fazer isso com as pessoas._

_Ele sorriu, abri sua mão, devolvendo os cinco dólares e fechando sua mão._

_-Não seja tão idiota da próxima vez._

_Ele deu de ombros guardando o dinheiro no bolso e tirando de lá um cigarro e surpreendentemente, um isqueiro._

_-Não me esqueci dessa vez._

_Ele falou e acendeu o cigarro, eu passei a mão para afastar a fumaça que ele soltara._

_-MARLENE!_

_Gritou Tom, o dono do bar, e me virei em direção ao balcão do bar._

_-Hey, eu sou Sirius Black._

_Eu suspirei e murmurei "Marlene Mckinnon", ainda sem me virar._

_Foi naquele dia, em um sábado qualquer que eu soube, Sirius nunca mais sairia da minha vida."_

Alguém deu um leve beijo em meus lábios me fazendo despertar da velha lembrança, já fazia dois anos que eu conhecera Sirius no bar e surpreendentemente ainda continuávamos juntos.

-O que foi, Lene?

Ele perguntou ainda dando leves beijos em meu rosto.

-Eu só lembrei de quando nos conhecemos.

Ele sorriu me abraçando. Estávamos no meu apartamento, era incrível como Lily começara a sumir nesses últimos dias, não que eu saiba o por que.

-Você continua linda.

Sirius devia parar me elogiar para fugir do assunto, é extremamente desagradável.

-É e você continua fumando, que vicio maldito!

Ele me beijou e eu senti mais uma vez, me lembrando novamente de quando o conheci, o cheiro do seu perfume masculino, loção pós-barba e o leve cheiro de cigarro.

- Você é meu único vicio.

E voltou a me beijar.


	2. Sirius

Eu costumava passar toda noite pelo metrô central quando voltava do trabalho na agencia de modelos. Não que eu nunca estivesse com minha moto, mas as vezes era mais conveniente chegar no trabalho de metrô. Nova York era uma cidade conturbada demais. Senti o celular vibrar no bolso da calça jeans e rapidamente olhei para a mensagem instantânea de Marlene: "Passe no escritório mais tarde". Era um milagre ela ter saído daquele maldito bar, vê-la ser cantada por clientes embriagados não era a melhor coisa do mundo, mas eu gostava de acreditar que só era para Marlene poder pagar a faculdade, afinal, seus pais não eram muito a favor da faculdade que ela queria fazer. Não me impressionara ao vê-la chegar no meu apartamento, dizendo que conseguira um cargo de estagiaria na New York Time, logo depois ela já estava em um cargo bem melhor do que estagiaria.

-Marlene?  
Eu a chamei logo que cheguei a redação, ela sorriu para mim e logo estava pedindo licença ao idiota que conversava com ela para vir me abraçar.  
-Que bom que você veio, meu expediente está terminando e você pode esperar ali.  
Ela indicou uma poltrona em um canto afastado do escritório e me deu um beijo discreto.  
-Lene, quem era aquele cara?  
Perguntei sem rodeios e ela pareceu não entender.  
-Como assim?  
Eu indiquei o rapaz com a cabeça e ela apenas riu de mim.  
-Era apenas um dos novos estagiários, Sirius, não me diga que está com ciúmes?  
Ela estava apoiada em mim e eu tive uma leve impressão de que aquele homem a observava. Leve.  
-E se estiver?  
Ela riu novamente e me deu mais um beijo.  
-Você estará sendo fofo, mas por favor... Não exagere.  
Ela saiu dizendo que ia tentar falar com seu chefe para sair mais cedo e eu fui me sentar no lugar que ela havia indicado. Eu até cheguei a pensar que Marlene tivesse um caso com aquele homem, certo, eu estava exagerando demais. Mas eu amava a Lene e isso só prejudicava ainda mais minhas crises repentinas de ciúmes. Vi ela sair e fui até lá perguntando:  
-Planos para hoje?  
Saímos pela porta da frente e sem pressa fui até minha moto parada na esquina. Tive vontade rir ao ver a careta de desgosto se formar no rosto da minha noiva.  
-Prefiro caminhar, sinceramente... Você sabe que tenho medo de andar nessas coisas.  
Me afastei da moto e olhei para ela, Marlene parecia estar segura com sua decisão, não tinha outra escolha, me afastei da moto e voltei para o lado da garota que me esperava.  
-Ok, vamos andando, então.

Há abracei pelas costas, Marlene sorriu e segurou minha mão.  
-Vamos na casa da Lily, tudo bem? Esqueci minhas coisas lá ontem.  
Eu assenti e saímos andando, nem me passou pela cabeça que eu estava mimando demais Marlene.  
-Você está linda.  
Olhei novamente para ela, claro, eu sempre reparava em sua beleza, mas hoje ela estava visualmente diferente. Os cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança longa e desfiada, ah, como eu gostava desses cabelos! O cheiro de mel e o tom sedoso me encantavam. Seus olhos hoje estavam com um brilho anormal cor de mel. Ela estava perfeita, simplesmente perfeita.  
-Obrigada.  
Marlene disse docemente me tirando de devaneios. Tirei do bolso da calça um cigarro.  
-Tem alguma isqueiro?  
Indiquei o cigarro com a mão e ela rapidamente fechou a cara, parecendo não gostar nada da idéia.  
-Você e esse maldito vício!  
Eu recoloquei o cigarro no bolso, sabia que mesmo se ela tivesse não iria me dar, então apenas a abracei.  
-Como eu já disse, você é meu único vício.  
Marlene me empurrou cruzando os braços. Ela sempre ficava furiosa quando o assunto era eu e meus cigarros.  
-Não venha com esse papo para cima de mim... Quando você vai parar de fumar?  
Ela perguntou sem rodeios, me fazendo mudar de assunto.  
-Sabe, eu soube que sua amiga, Lily, está namorando James. É verdade?  
Marlene pareceu mais feliz quando um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto de seus lábios.  
-Então o namorado misterioso dela é o James? Como soube?  
Eu segurei a mão dela novamente.  
-Peter me contou, ele é um grande fofoqueiro, sabe, o Peter.  
Ela assentiu e parou na porta de um prédio, com certeza aquele devia ser o apartamento de Lily e como eu previa era o mesmo prédio do meu melhor amigo. Marlene chamou o porteiro e pediu para subir, ele nos deixou entrar sem fazer objeção.  
-Você notou que ela é vizinha de James?  
Ela apertou o botão do elevador e se virou para mim.  
-Suspeitei, Lily vive falando do tal vizinho.  
Ela riu e entramos no elevador, um minuto depois estávamos na porta do apartamento de Lily. Marlene costumava dividir o apartamento com sua melhor amiga, mas desde que entrou para a New York Times e começou a ganhar um salário bem elevado em relação ao que ganhava no bar, ela decidiu comprar um apartamento só para ela.

Lily abriu a porta com uma expressão de espanto, seus olhos ainda estavam cansados, mostrando que havia acabado de acordar.  
-Lene? Sirius? O que vocês fazem aqui?  
Ela perguntou e Marlene, adiantada, logo entrou no apartamento.  
-Minhas coisas, deixei aqui ontem e disse que ia passar. Não lembra?  
Lily bocejou e passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados.  
-Tudo bem, eu pego.  
Ela falou, mas Marlene se adiantou e foi em direção ao quarto que aparentemente era de Lily.  
-NÃO ENTRE!  
Lily gritou e segurou Marlene a impedindo de entrar. Marlene a olhou espantada, estranhando o comportamento da amiga, eu olhava tudo calado.  
-Por quê?  
Ela pareceu por um momento sem palavras e logo depois inventou uma desculpa qualquer.  
-Meu quarto está um lixo.  
Marlene fez sinal de descaso com a mão.  
-Que besteira Lily, eu não ligo para isso.  
Marlene novamente tentou abrir a porta e novamente Lily a impediu.  
-Mas eu ligo.  
Lene levantou uma sobrancelha e colocou novamente a mão na maçaneta, mas sem abri-la.  
-O que você está escondendo, Lily Evans?  
Lily ficou extremamente vermelha e Marlene abriu a porta com os olhos arregalados.  
-Que safada você, Lily Evans.  
Eu me aproximei e vi James deitado na cama dela com um olhar culpado para a namorada que estava em pé totalmente envergonhada.  
-Hey, Sirius, o que faz aqui?  
Eu dei de ombros e Marlene atravessou o quarto para procurar suas coisas.  
-Pelo visto se divertiu muito hoje, não?  
Perguntei e Lily me deu um tapa no braço, infelizmente ela tinha uma mão pesada quando se tratava de bater em pessoas inocentes.  
-Mais respeito, Black.  
Marlene voltou para o meu lado com um sorriso no rosto.  
-Não achei meus CDs, se achar você me avisa?  
Lily assentiu e eu pisquei para James.  
-Bom, vamos embora para vocês aproveitarem o resto da noite.  
-SIRIUS!  
Lily gritou vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos e Marlene me arrastou até o elevador, quando chegamos ao subsolo já estamos tão descabelados quanto Lily e James.


End file.
